Jealousy Hurts
by superferd
Summary: Ron is, yet again, is jealous of Harry. He tries not to show it, but his jealousy gets the better of him.....
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 "Oh damn, there he goes again" Ron was infuriated. He was walking along with Harry and Hermione towards the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Harry as usual, was surrounded by a large group of admirers. He was also feeling guilty that he was feeling jealous of Harry.  
  
"Ron, are you all right" Ron jumped. "Yeah" he said in a voice that was not his. A hand was placed on his shoulder, Hermione's hand. Ron stiffened. " Yes, Ron" came Hermione's voice from behind him. "You really haven't been acting like yourself lately, anything wrong," she asked in that beautiful voice of hers. Ron's heart's leaped. Was Hermione really concerned about him ? Without waiting for anything else, he dashed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Hermione watched Ron walk out of the Great Hall. Harry frowned. "The way Ron's behaving, I think he's in love with you, Hermione" he muttered to Hermione. To his surprise, Hermione blushed.  
  
Ron took some deep breaths. "What is it me" he asked himself. "how can I be jealous of Harry ? He's my best friend. I can't be jealous of him". "You are" said a nasty voice in his brain. "and you also love Hermione". " NOOOOOO" Ron shouted. 


	2. Chapter Two

In the midst of all this, Draco Malfoy entered the room. For a second, he looked surprised to see Ron there, but then his face spilt into a malicious grin. " Hey Weasel, are you crying about your love life" sneered Malfoy. "Shut up, Malfoy" snarled Ron. Malfoy's face became even more malicious. "Huh, I don't know, how you can go with Potter. All his admirers, all his fans and now even a fan club. He makes me sick, that big oaf". Ron was surprised he wasn't feeling mad about this. In fact, he felt a kind of vindictive pleasure. And before he knew it, he had closed his eyes and said, "I agree with you, Malfoy". When he had opened his eyes, he saw Malfoy staring at him in disbelief. As usual, Harry was surrounded by his fans and admirers in the common room that evening. Ron found he could not look at them. He found himself growing more and more angry. In the end, he stomped up to his dormitory in rage.  
  
"Like it don't you". Harry whirled around. He had just entered the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. After looking around for a while, he found the speaker, Ron. "What do you mean, mate?" said Harry sitting down beside him. "What do I like"? "What do YOU like" almost shouted Ron. " You get thousand of fans, admirers and you forget even me. You just love it don't you, getting all this attention, and seeing I don't get anything when I was in the Department of Mysteries with you". "How dare you" snarled Harry. "Oh yeah" snarled back Ron "How dare YOU forget all about me. You're a big huge ******". Harry was even angrier than ever before. "You won't ever get fame, Ron. Stupid people like you, never get fame" "Oh yeah" shouted Ron. "If that's what you think, I'm going off right now and when you see me again, you'll see that I'm just as famous as you" With that, Ron ran down the dormitory while Harry watched helplessly 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared at his feet. "Harry, anything wrong" came Hermione's voice from beside him. "Sit down" mumbled Harry. "I saw Ron run from the dormitory in a rage. I thought there was something wrong" Hermione explained. Harry looked at her and told her everything.  
  
Ron was in the dungeons, fuming and looking for someone. "I'll show Harry I can be famous". At last, he found the person. "Malfoy, stop, I want to ask you something" Malfoy turned around" What is it, Weasely". It's private. Ron hesitated and then continued on " Let's go to a classroom". Once they were in it, Ron began.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Harry" comforted Hermione. She put a comforting arm around him. Harry hesitated and then in a whisper said " I love you, Hermione"  
  
Malfoy looked at Ron in disbelief. "Please help me, Malfoy" Malfoy looked dumbfounded. "This is very serious, Ron, are you absolutely sure about this " he whispered to Ron. " Yes I am" said Ron. He was determined. "Well then, I can help you" said Malfoy looking very serious. " You Know Who is just beyond Hogsmeade, that's where he is living now, we can visit him now on my broom" After Malfoy had brought his broom, they both climbe on the broom and set off.  
  
"What did you say, Harry" whispered Hermione. Harry said it again " I love you, Hermione". "Please say it again, Harry" said Hermione not daring to believe him. "I love you, Hermione from the first day here. Your chocolate eyes make me melt. You are the prettiest girl here, even pretty than Cho" confessed Harry. Hermione knew her time had come. Hugging Harry, she confessed " I love you too, Harry and have always loved you. I LOVE YOU". Harry leaned closer to her. Hermione brought her face closer to him. The two lovebirds then kissed for a long time.  
  
" Here he is, Master" Malfoy told someone in front of him. From the darkness came Lord Voldemort's voice. Standing in fron of him was Ron, his face set. " Are you sure you want to be a Death Eater" came the huge voice of Voldemort. He was very close to Ron. Ron did not flinch. "Yes, he said determined.  
  
Again came Voldemort's voice. "Do you promise never to betray us and to always assist me". Still Ron did not flinch even though Voldemort's face was about a inch from his face. "Yes" he said.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this" came Voldemorts' voice. This time Ron flinched. Memories came back to him. "Stupid people like won't ever be famous" Ron was determined. He was choosing a career path that he had scorned. "Yes" he said finally.  
  
Harry was woken up rudely. "Who is it" he said, knowing that somebody had woken him up. "This" shouted Ron. What Harry saw made him scream, all drowsiness left him, he fainted.  
  
Harry had seen the Dark Mark on Ron's arm 


End file.
